Innocent Prisoner
by SisterWine
Summary: Jean has been having bad dreams and visions sent to her by a prisoner in need of her help. She, Logan, Remy and Rouge set out to find him and help in any way they can. ADULT CONTENT! I MEAN IT! Criticism welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Innocent Prisoner  
  
X-Men, Original Charaters NC-17, Not appropriate for young viewers! Please refrain from reading if you are weak minded Characters: Gambit, Rogue, Jean Grey, Wolverine and OC. Cameos towards the end of others.  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men do not belong to me, they belong to Marvel Comics. Rheyne, Queen Illyria and Jareth belong to me!  
  
PART ONE  
  
The Blackbird roared through the sky on it's way to the Amazon. Suddenly, the air jumped and the plane rocked and bounced in the air.  
  
"I'll set her down in the landing by the river down there," Jean urged the navagation bar down and the plane lightly descended from the sky into a green field surrounded by a thinck mass of trees. "Something must have jammed the central drive, somehow."  
  
"Gambit can fix dis t'ing, chere." Remy's eyes were closed and he had leaned back in a relaxed manner. He had been snoozing before he was jolted unceremoniously out of his nap.  
  
One by one, they left the plane and ventured out into their surroundings. Trees lined the entire perimeter and they began to feel enclosed. The afternoon sun wasn't helping much either. Gambit and Wolverine walked towards the trees and told the girls to stay there. The boys had the sense to be on guard considering what Logan was sensing.  
  
"You still feel it, hun?" Rogue leaned up against the side of the nose of the plane and folded her arms across her chest. She looked at Jean, who had clutched her stomache once again and muted a whimper. Rogue unfolded and rushed to her friend's side.  
  
Jean shuttered for a second before speaking. she was still bent over and wrapped her hands tightly about her waist, while forcing back her tears. "He's close."  
  
"He..... ?"  
  
"Yes, it is definately coming from a male. Young. And he is in so much pain. We have to find him fast, his cries for help are getting more and more scattered. almost like he is deathly afraid of something." She doubled over and kneeled on the ground, eyes shut tightly and a low groan escaped her lips.  
  
"Jean!" Logan called and ran back to where she was crouching. "What happened? You ok, darlin?" Wolverine lay a hand on her shoulder to steady her. After a moment, he picked her up and carried her back into the plane and set her on the first chair he came to. "Jeannie? You ok?"  
  
By that time, Remy was heading back to the plane when something struck him in the back of his mind. Since he was casually dressed in jeans and a shirt, he had to physically block the cry out by throwing his hands to his ears. He pressed them there and waited until he couldn't hear it anymore. Shaking his head and lowering his hands, he joined the rest of the foursome in the plane. Staggering into the doorway, he glanced and Jean and then at Logan, who was sitting close by. He was almost dizzy at the event he had just had.  
  
Jean looked over to him and nodded, silently. Gambit had felt the cry too. The scream for help was coming from somewhere near them, but where?  
  
Logan sauntered outside. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. His eyes searched the visual, while his ears and nose picked up everything else. The North. The scent was coming from the north. He walked out a ways and into the trees. It was faint but getting stronger with ever 100 yards or so.  
  
The others had moved back outside and waited for Wolverine to come back and tell them what was going on. The sun had started beating down on them. Rogue looked at her watch, 4 o'clock.  
  
Logan came out of the woods and called to them to join him. He turned around and watched the woods as they approached. "It's coming from this way." He growled. "The sooner we find this thing, the sooner we can put a stop to it." He led the others through the woods until they came to a trail.  
  
They walked for about an hour before Logan stopped dead in his tracks and motioned for them to do the same. He sniffed. something wasn't right. He looked around and pin-pointed a shiny object aimed right at Remy and Rogue.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled, and unsheathed his claws to get ready for battle.  
  
Gambit moved the girls to a nearby bush and went to rejoin Logan. Back to back. They had both looked up and around themselves. And they both knew they were surrounded. Oh well, if that meant they were going down, they'd have a hell of a party doing it!  
  
"Wait!" Jean called. "They might be able to take us to where the call is coming from."  
  
"What if they don't?" Rogue said, calmly.  
  
Jean waited for Remy to return his uncharged cards to his pocket, and Wolverine to sheath his claws before she explained. "I'm sure they can lead us to him. I sense his presence around them. Please, let them lead us to him." She called again and came out from behind the bush.  
  
"If you say so, chere. But, Gambit don't like de odds."  
  
The band of about 40, surrounded them and came down from the trees. Spears poked the foursome and escorted them down the path to a large, old and half decayed castle in the midst of a much wider clearing than what they had set the plane down in.  
  
The soldiers nudged them forward to the city's metal gates, and then all the way through the near barren village to another set of large metal gates. Up through the halls with the polished marbled floors to the huge and somewhat cluttered throne room.  
  
Each of them looked around the room and were marched before a large throne. Plushed with deep magenta velvet and framed in gold. The crest above the head of the chair was not one any of them had ever seen. A man. A knight, standing brave and tall with outstretched hands, looking forward. In one hand, a ball glowing light, and in the other was a long silver septar, topped with a large ruby.  
  
"My my my. What do we have here? More slaves? Mmmm, they'll make a fine addition to my kingdom." A beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing blue robe said as she eyed the group. She looked Remy and Logan up and down, licking her lips and thinking about what wicked things she could do to these two, IF thgey were nice to her. And pleased her.  
  
"Gambit aint no one's slave, lady! You got the wrong man." Remy spat and was hit from behind by a guard, that brought him to his knees in pain.  
  
"Silence in front of the queen!" The guard that struck him had yanked his head back by a fist full of hair.  
  
The queen laughed, she liked Gambit already. She had a hunger for fiesty servants, and she finally found one that excited her. She wandered up to him and stopped just inches from him. His chin came centimetres from her thin right hip. "My pet, I have a feeling we'll get along just fine. Mmm, and your friends are welcomed to watch us rule together. If you like...?" She lifted his chin with a gloved hand, for him to meet her eyes. Then, she stepped back to get a better look at the rest of the team.  
  
"I am Queen Illyria, ruler of this island. You will bow to me or pay the price with labour. Guard, escort these three to their new quarters. This one goes with me." She motioned for 2 other guards to collect the still kneeling Gambit and follow her back through the doors from which she had come.  
  
They were brought to a cage, set inside the wall, in a line of five cells. From the outside in, it looked too small but it was big enough for the four of them. They were unceremoniously thrown in to the metal cage and had the door slammed after them.  
  
Logan had remained standing at the metal door, while Rogue helped Jean to the back of the cell and sat down with their backs to the cool bricks. "Where the hell are we? If I don't get out of here soon, I'll rip this place and that damned bitch to shreds!" Logan let a hand of claws scrape across the metal in front of him. He stopped and stared at a noise that had ruffled from his left.  
  
"Mallent. You're in Mallent. Congratulations, and welcome to the city of lost hope." A young, soft voice seeped into their cell from the next. It moved from under a grey and dirty blanket. Then, suddenly a young man appeared from beneath it. His head was bowed and his voice was shaky and weak. His skin was clean but, his rags that covered his frail body were dirty and tinged with red. His dark brown hair shagged down to his shoulders, that too was clean and shiny. he crouched there on the other side of the dim cell, shivering.  
  
Jean looked at the figure. The light was just barely enough to see his face, and his saddened and hurt expression. It was him. The voice that had haunted her for weeks and forced her to see horrible, rotten and perverse things. She had made her way to him. 


	2. PrinceIsKNown

**Standard disclaimers apply. DON'T OWN X-MEN No harm intended, just for fun.  
  
Rating: NC-17!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE. MATERIAL FROM HERE OUT CONTAINS RAPE, M/M SEX AND BONDAGE AND MATURE THEMES. PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY. Characters: Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine and Jean Grey (Belong to Marvel Comics). Rheyne, Illyria, Jareth and others belong to me.  
PART TWO  
Wolverine looked at the figure for a moment and walked over to the bars and asked, "Who are you?" He bent down to get a better look at the kid. "Where's she taken Gambit?" The other hand released his long sharp claws.  
  
The boy answered him after a moment of glancing towards the doors of her chambers. "She's taken him to the bed chambers. She has a flair for outspoken men. I don't think she'll hurt him. Yet. More than likely, she'll tell him how things can be with the both of them ruling the kingdom." The young man cleared his throat and grunted as he pushed himself to a sitting position with his back to the wall, so that he was facing the gate.  
  
Logan looked at him and asked again, this time his voice a little louder and angrier than the first, "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"  
  
"His name is Rheyne. He is my favourite of my slaves. Aren't you, my pet?" The Queen had come to stand in front of Rheyne's cell and smile smugly at him. She paused shortly, while the guards pushed Remy into the cell with the other X-Men. "Come along, pet. We've got games to play." She laughed and told the guard to open his door and remove him.  
  
"Why don't you leave him alone, bitch!" Logan spoke up His claws flying out of his nuckles and his hands molding into fists. "He doesn't wanna play today."  
  
"Tisk tisk. Perhaps, you'd like to play with him, too? I bet you have it on for him, don't you?" She glared at Logan before waving her hand for Rheyne to follow her to her chambers. Rheyne had felt like a million eyes were upon his every step. It was the same feeling that occurred everytime he followed her. No chains, no rough hands on his arms, just following her as if she had an invisible hold on him.  
  
The guards slammed the open cell door shut behind Rheyne as he passed them. His head straight forward. He stood upright and walked like he was the ruler of the court, not the Queen.  
  
"We need to help that poor man. I fear he doesn't have much time left. And this terrible sadness that he feels. Logan, we need to stop her." Jean said, after the last guard walked away and it was quiet again. She had been quietly observing Rheyne and not liking what his mind was telling her,- and not telling her. She looked at Gambit. He had begun to shuffle his deck of cards and sigh in a disturbed fashion.  
  
"Dis kid has a long night ahead of him, chere. She got a portable tricks kit in dat room. De kid's too skinny to survive all dat she got planned for him." Remy added, not looking up from his game of Solitaire.  
  
A voice came from the cell to the right of them. Another young man, in his twenties perhaps. He had managed to get their attention by coughing quietly.  
  
"Boy, people comin' from everywhere today." Logan growled and turned towards the figure.  
  
The young man stepped up to the bars and held them. He cleared his throat and tried to explain as best he could. "The Prince was betrothed to the Princess Illyria from his birth. Though, she is older by far, he is her equal. After the Prince came of age. His father, the King, had doubts of her love for his son. A hand maiden to the Princess overheard a plot to vanquish the King and enslave the people of Mallent. The hand maiden then told one of the Prince's guards, and he in turn told the King. It was too late to save the King from his fate but, the Prince would not believe his wife to be could do such a thing. Three days after their marriage, the plot was unraveled. The King was killed in the name of the Queen's city, Medagon, and the Prince was ripped from his throne and forced into a slave for the Queen." He began his mournful story, before Rogue interrupted him.  
  
"But why keep him in these conditions? And why force him to shag her every few hours? Is the lady that impatient for a rugrat?" Rogue questioned, glancing to Rheyne's empty cell.  
  
"He is her favourite slave. She toys with him. Beats him, rapes him. The people of Mallent have shunned him for being so cowardly, and not stand up for his city. Take back his rightful throne. She keeps him and mates him for his energy. He has an ability to break even the strongest of things, using only his mind. She loves it. Each time he climaxes, she takes a piece of his power into her. Stores it, and when she conceives his child, that child he created will rule this world. After the act, she allows him to bathe before returning to his cell. She mates him every few hours to--" The young man started, but Jean had finished the sentence for him.  
  
"To keep him weak so he cannot rise up and overtake her." Jean wiped tears from her cheeks.  
  
"She keeps him in a constant manner of shame. It has been so for a fort- night. The Prince doesn't deserve to perish this way. Please...?" Falling to his knees and sobbing, the young man begged them to help.  
  
Minutes passed, before anyone began to speak. Suddenly, the chamber doors swung open and two guards drug a limp body out of the room and toawrds his cell. The others watched as they stopped and dropped the body onto the cold, hard floor and let him tense and heave the insides of his stomache onto the floor. The guards cursed and swore at him, and picked him up again. One opened the moaning gate, while the other carelessly threw the body into the cell. Once again, he was clean and his damp hair fell about his thin face. The door slamming shut behind them, as they turned to fetch someone to clean up the mess Rheyne had made.  
  
"Your Majes--" The other prisoner grasped the bars infront of him, wanting to rush to Rheyne's side and nurse him.  
  
Rheyne looked up and cut the other off in the middle of the word. He pushed himself up to his knees and crawled the few steps to his straw bed and blanket, before collapsing ontop of everything. He was riddled with a restless sleep and sobbed almost inaudibly.  
  
Hours passed and all was quiet. The guards had changed their shifts and the Queen had retired for the night. Jean, Logan and Gambit had been dozing while Rogue kept watch on Rheyne. Earlier, Jean had gently picked him up with her mind and slid his blanket out from under him and covered him.  
  
*Why would anyone want to be so, so, so sick towards that poor guy? Foreplay is one thing, but to rape and beat him, that's worse than skinnin cats and callin' them horny toads!* Rogue thought. She liked his skin in the moonlight. She bet it was as soft as it looked. She liked the way his body curved under the rude blanket. How she would love to touch him.  
  
Jolted out of his sleep, Rheyne sat up and screamed resistance at something unseen to anyone else but him. He panted hard and wheezed uncontrollably as he looked around for no one to be beside him. His eyes fell upon a slightly shocked Rogue.  
  
"Hush now, shugah, you're allright. Aint no one gonna get ya." She whispered, soothingly and waited for his pants to slow to a calm breathing.  
  
Rheyne wrapped the blanket around him and crawled over to sit next to her with the bars between them. His back to the cold stone wall at the back of the cell. "What's your name?" He asked, shyly. His gaze focused on the floor infront of him, and he hoped she didn't see him blush.  
  
"My name's Rogue. And that's Gambit, Wolverine, and Jean." She pointed to the dozing trio in the opposite corner. "You got it pretty rough, huh? It'll get better, darlin. Trust me." She placed a gloved hand on his and smiled knowingly.  
  
He looked into her eyes and faintly smiled back. "She wasn't always this cruel, you know? She must have loved me before this. Perhaps, I am nothing to her but a slave." Rheyne looked down again and averted his eyes from her.  
  
Rogue looked at Gambit and then back at Rheyne. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, and shame that filled the blush in his pale cheeks. "Your friend over there, I pray he never finds out." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her gloved knuckles before saying goodnight to her again. Crawling back to his bed, she whispered back to him.  
  
Rogue nodded off to a light sleep, Gambit being her focus now. 


	3. Part3

Okay, this is a bit more risque than the last two chapters. But, it isn't done yet! Again, X-men don't belong to me. The other characters in the story, do, however! Good reading! Rating: R-NC. It is a bit adult.  
PART THREE  
  
Morning sunlight shone across the huge throne room. The huge picture windows projected a mixture of different colours on to the gray floor. The room was mostly quiet, and the guards had taken their places by the Queen's chamber. Logan was the first one awake, in the early hours. He looked about and estimated how long it took for the guards to change shifts. Then looked over his companions, sleeping but all the while on guard for anything to happen. He looked at the sleeping Prince. Slumber had hit the boy hard. Logan sensed the light sheen of sweat that covered the boy's body. Restlessly, Logan fought back the urges to simply forget they were pretending to be "normal people" and break out of the tiny room and correct the Queen's thinking. He sat, hunched in the corner, near the gate. Watching, everything.  
  
The Queen had opened her door and walked towards them. She wore a deep red stain dress the hugged her body from her thin shoulder's, to her tiny waist and fell past the floor, dragging two feet behind her. Her sleeves puffed out from her arms like small delicate clouds of transparent white. Her shoes made a soft clicking noise as she took slow, languid steps. Rheyne's door, she spoke, "Wake up my pet, I have good news." She waited, impatiently and tapped her foot. He didn't stir. Kicking the door with shoe, she said it again, louder. "I said WAKE UP!" That managed to get a rise out of him. So much so, her eyes lit up in half laughter, half cruelty as she watched him jump to his knees and tap his forehead on the gate.  
  
By now, the whole crew was awake and eyeing the evil woman.  
  
"I have something to tell you, pet. Thanks to your generous contributions, I am with your child, at last." Her giggle seemed to roll like distant thunder and fill the entire throne room. "Oh, don't take it so hard, love. We can still play. If you prefer, we can invite one of your new friends to join in the fun. You choose, pet. Man or woman, to fill your appetite? No? Perhaps, later, then." She reached down and held his chin so he would look at her. "In three days, your kingdom will be mine."  
  
"No way, lady. I ain't no one's sex toy!" Wolverine hissed as she started to walk away from the cages.  
  
"We'll see." She laughed out loud and walked to lounge on the plush throne chair. She toyed with her long blonde hair. Twirling it in her thin fingers. She listened to the babbling of the Priest, that rattled something about the Prince and the baby, and the future they should live.  
  
"I've just about had enough of this wicked bitch!" Wolverine clenched his fists and released his six razor sharp claws. He growled in disgust, before looking over at Jean, who was trying to sooth his temper.  
  
"Soon, Logan. I am sending a message to Professor. I hope they can get here in time to help. I get a feeling that she isn't all as bad as she seems. With the Professor's help and Cerebro, we just might be able to show her how bad she is destroying their kingdom." Jean said as she pushed on her temples with her fingers, and concentrating harder than before.  
  
"Careful, chere. You give yo'self a headache one o'dese days." Gambit stood, shuffling his cards and stretching slightly. He stared at Rheyne, who was curled up on the floor on his side. His arm, a pillow for his head. So, he had a power that was equal to or more contained than Remy's? He was much smaller than Remy, in size, but in strength. well, that was left to be seen. "Tell me, mon ami, what you wan' with a dame like dat? You can't go out on de town and get yo'self a good-looking petite to treat you right? You come let Remy show you. I take you to Baton Rouge, a night on de town, an' de cherie's dey eat you up, non?" Gambit walked up to the bars separating them, and knelt down to Rheyne's level.  
  
Rheyne sighed and blinked slowly. He sat up and watched the Queen, sitting on her thrown and toying with a lock of her hair. His eyes dimmed and fell to the floor with shame. "I am a disgrace to my people. My wife has never loved me, nor my people. If I am not worth the Queen's love and respect, I am not worthy of my people's. I have no choice but to give up my throne and hope my heir has the chance of my forgiveness."  
  
That afternoon, they were brought into a huge arena and forced to sit and watch as other slaves, the more disobedient ones, were trialed and executed. Means of execution, for this kingdom, had always been death by hungry alligators. The slaves, that looked like skeletons with skin, were pushed into the arena. A bare place with dusty floors and round walls. A small room about 30 feet wide in diameter. Walls were at a height about the equivalent to a one story building. The only doors were those to let the slaves in and the alligators out.  
  
"This was my father's favourite place. They feed the alligators once a week with worn out slaves. This won't be my fate, I pray." Rheyne whispered Logan, keeping his eyes focused on the hungry gators as they dined on pleading and screaming men. He stared intently as blood splattered on the cement walls and bones snapped inbetween sharp teeth. screams and pleading seemed to last only a short while, giving way to hissing and snapping from the gators who wanted more. The sliding door lifted and the gators hurriedly slithered out.  
  
The Queen sat in her plush perch and smiled down on the bloody mess. She enjoyed every minute of the game. She nearly wanted to toss them another snack but, she decided four was enough to frighten the onlookers. Her gaze lifted to her bound husband, she smiled at his chains and rubbed her satin covered stomach.The queen sat across from them. Her eyes wandered over all of them. And when the gators were released into the room, she was delighted to see the fear on Rheyne's face. She was focused on him, while he was staring, horror-struck, at what was happening in the pit. Watching his fears play across his face excited her and she began to imagine his power and strength when he was afraid. Her eyes traveled over his body before moving on to the brawny man beside him, Logan. Licking her lips and smiling to herself, she took in every inch of Logan. Even as Logan stared back at her, she didn't break her gaze on him. She lounged in her plush velvet chair, and toyed with a missed piece of blonde hair. The rest of her long golden mane had been pulled back and placed in a curled pony-tail. Her blue satin, sleeveless dress hugged her slim torso before spilling down her legs in a lazy fashion.  
  
The guard to her right stepped forward and knelt beside her. He whispered something in her ear that Logan had barely heard with his heightened senses. The queen whispered something back and waved the guard away.  
  
Logan stared at her for a moment, and then turned his attention to Rogue, who had buried her face into Gambit's jacket. "This charade is getting a bit old. Gumbo, what d'ya say we check out of this place?"  
  
"Ready when you are, mon ami." Remy charged a 2 of Spades card, but kept it concealed so that the Queen didn't notice it.  
  
Rheyne's eyes glanced over at Remy and Logan, only to grow wide as Remy charged the card. He gasped, and Gambit tossed the card, letting it explode with a muted poof. "How did you do that?  
  
On the way back to their cells, Rheyne had stopped and bent down on his knees, wrapping his arms about his waist as if he had been punched in the gut. His slim body rocked and he had begun moaning in pain to make the guards stop and take notice. When one had gotten close enough, he reached up and threw his wrist shackles around the guard's neck and yanked. His voice growled to the other guard to step aside and let him pass, if he wanted his buddy to remain alive. Backing to an open doorway, he called to the others to follow him. As he stepped over the threshold, a hard object struck him in between the shoulder blades and rendered him unconscious.  
  
When he came to, he was in the middle of the throne room. He had been strung up in between two large poles. His arms had been pulled out so he stood in a "X" shape. His legs were chained to the bottom of the poles so that he couldn't kick. His brown shirt had been removed, so that he was only wearing a tattered piece of cloth to cover himself.  
  
A voice had spoken to him from behind. It was her. Her sarcastic tone told him that he would have a worse punishment than the alligators. He could only stand there and wish he would only be conscious for part of it. "Tisk tisk, pet. I'm starting to think you don't like your own hospitality. Perhaps, I have been too lenient on you. I might need to show you and your new friends I mean business." She came around to stand in front of him. His head was bowed, so she grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her. She had released his hair and had begun running her hands down his chest and grabbing his manhood, gruffly. She licked his neck underneath of his left ear and nipped at his earlobe. "I want you to set an example for your new friends, pet. I know they have freakish powers like yours. I want you to scream for me. Show them how we do things around here. Be a good boy, and get yourself hard. We might play a bit after this is done." She whispered in his ear and then looked towards the guard, who was standing over to Rheyne's right.  
  
The guard walked over, slowly, and smirked. He pulled out what resembled a nightstick, and whacked Rheyne across the back with it. Waiting for Rheyne to hiss and wince in pain, he smiled again and walked around to the back of him. Pushing himself up against Rheyne's quivering body, he whispered in his ear, "You think hitting me was fun, huh, boy? Wait till I get to fuck you with this stick. And if you're nice to me, I might even let you suck me dry." The guard bucked his hips against Rheyne's ass. His hard erection was waiting for him.  
  
Rheyne swallowed hard, he began to pant and gasp, hoping it was unnoticed by the guard and Queen. His eyes locked on the throne room chair in front of him. The way she was draped across both arms and letting her elbow hold her hand up to rest her head on, she was quite bored with the plain sight in front of her. His eyes looked pleadingly at her. He fought back his pleas to spare him from this torture and humiliation session. But, he knew that she wouldn't let him get out of it that easy. Instead, he breathed in and held it for a moment, waiting.  
  
Another voice came from behind him. Not words, and not a guard. The voice had started to laugh, low at first, then letting the wave of his voice fill the large room with his laughter. Without a word, he stopped his cold laugh abruptly and slapped a wet, leather bullwhip across Rheyne's back.  
  
Rheyne tensed. His hands balling into fists and his teeth crushed against themselves. The pain in the Queen's chambers was nothing compared to this. His nails dug deeper and deeper into his palms with every lashing. Harder and harder the hits came. Tasting his own blood on his lips, he let his body shiver as the blood and sweat dripped onto the stone floor beneath him. After the 20th lashing, the guard stepped forward and called for the Queen's attention. "My lady, I wish to please you with a fantasy you might enjoy." The guard bowed, moved next to Rheyne and slid his hand over the slick, tight stomach.  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"What was that, slave?" The guard leaned in to hear better.  
  
Rheyne's hoarse voice repeated the word after a moment. "No. Please"  
  
"But, my scrawny little bitch, I've always wanted that hot ass of yours. And, with the Queen's permission, I shall have you as my trophy." The guard reached under the cloth and began stroking Rheyne. He was semi-hard already, but the guard wanted more to show for his ideas. Rough hands pulled and squeezed the soft member. When it finally was erect and hard enough, the guard removed the cloth from Rheyne's waist and continued stroking him, for mere pleasure of himself and the Queen, who was now watching intently at the scene before her.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Jean shouted from their cell. Her telepathic powers managed to raise the guard up and away from the Prince. "This is not necessary. Please, don't do this to him. Please your majesty, he is your husband. He wants nothing more than to love you and be by your side. Do not punish him this way."  
  
"How dare you tell me what to do in my kingdom!" The Queen stood up in anger and shouted to her outspoken prisoner. Her tone changed, as she walked down the few steps and over next to her now visibly shaking husband. "Pet, restrain her." She gave him a soft kiss on his glistening cheek, and said it again. "Do it."  
  
Rheyne was still for a moment, his scrawny body was outlined in bright blue, as he gathered up the remaining stregnth he had and forced Jeans own power back onto herself. A beam of red hit Jean's body and immediately dropped her to the floor in an unconscious heap. His body shuttered and racked as he closed his eyes and pictured Jean's sleeping form. Even for his small structure and weak state, he was more powerful than Gambit, Jean and Xavier put together.  
  
"JEAN!!" Wolverine called. He ran to her side and and then growled in anger at what had happened.  
  
The others watched in horror. Gambit had fixed his attention on Rheyne, in an unbelieving gaze. Rogue held on to Gambit's jacket, she was just as shocked as Remy about this boy's powers and why he hadn't used them to get out of his perdicament  
  
"Good boy, my pet." Illyria looked from him to the rest of the X-Men. In a mocking tone, she asked, "Would anyone else like to taste a sample of his power? No...? In my kingdom, I will do as I please! Those of you behind those cages, know your place!" She drew her attention back to her naked and weak husband. Lightly, she ran her hands up and down his body, her fingers toying with his slowly softening erection. She leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him, "Perhaps, we should play in private, lover. You could invite the brawny one to settle his tensions."  
  
"No." His voice was soft and hoarse. He stared at the stone flooring in front of him. He was too weak to bother to lift his head and protest.  
  
"Yes. I am whet to see the both of you ease your sexual needs. And, he intrigues me. You might like his hunger, pet. He looks strong, and healthy. Or perhaps, the one with the accent? The girl with the white hair... do you think she has white patch that is ready for you, too?" Illyria smiled and laughed.  
  
The guard scoffed unhappily at the scene that was unfolding.  
  
"Relax guard, your time will come. For now, release him from this and move him into my chambers. Have your men bring the one called Logan. We're going to have a friendly meeting." She gave Rheyne's shaft a rough pull and then walked to her chambers. 


	4. Part4

WARNING: The X-Men do not belong to me. The other characters, do. I am making no money off of this, and I wish no harm to Marvel's name or X-Men. This is strictly for fun. RATING!: NC-17...... Anyone UNDER legal age must leave. I'm not kidding. This chapter is far more explicit than the other 3. Deals with Masterbation, erotic sex and m/m hints. Don't make me repeat myself, it's bad for my health.  
  
PART FOUR  
  
"Lady, I done told you, I aint no one's pet!" Logan was now surrounded by guards who were armed with spears, but Logan was easily tossing them aside and making his way over to where the Queen was standing. "Now, let the boy go, or I'm gonna be not so nice to have around."  
  
The Queen smirked and stared at Logan, daringly. "Why don't you put your hostility to better use? Pet doesn't seem to want to be rescued. I know he's been looking at you and wanting you. Come play, and don't be so mean."  
  
"Don't do it, mon ami. That petite is crazy!" Remy called to him from across the room.  
  
"Smart boy." She winked at Gambit and then turned around and headed towards her chambers. "Put them back in their cage." She told the guards.  
  
Rheyne was removed from the middle of the throne room, and placed on the left side of the Queen's large and plush satin bed. He had slipped in and out of consciousness, and in that time, he was bathed and his wounds were treated. He was clean, again and his manhood had been covered by a thin piece of soft cloth. He lay on his back and his wrists had been pulled up over his head and bound to the brass headboard. His ankles, although left to move freely, had been bound separately and held by ropes that were in turn bound to floor over the end of the bed. The Queen had once again been inventive in his torture. Beside him, on the bedside table, sat a small cup filled with red liquid. He could only guess it was tainted with something to prolong his erection.  
  
A loud clatter had arose from outside the chambers. The Queen had wanted Rheyne to bed the brawny, ill-tempered Logan. He knew it would hurt. Shouts and more clatter came from the other room. Logan was being difficult, and letting the guards know it. Rheyne could tell, he didn't want to piss Logan off, and he barely knew him.  
  
The Queen had sat down beside him, on the bed. He looked up at her and awaited her next move. She was calm and even. She had dressed herself in a long blue satin robe, and covered her body in lilac oil. She smelled intoxicating, and looked even more beautiful than before. She was different somehow, more softer and kinder to him, as if it was a demon that possessed her and made her be cruel to her husband.  
  
"My love, perhaps, it will just be us tonight." She put a hand against his opposite cheek and smiled at him. "It doesn't have to be painful, if you are nice to me. My darling, I know you think I am cruel, but an heir must be provided. A strong, powerful, righteous and feared leader. He will be great." She leaned over her and kissed his lips. She could tell he was exhausted from the ragged events of earlier. Her other hand reached up to his wrists and lightly rubbed the ropes that were tied, tightly, around his delicate wrists. She looked the rope and then back to him. She then untied the ropes and moved his arms to lie beside him. "I have something that will make you feel better, pet. And, after you drink it, we can play however you like. Won't that be fun, love?" She whispered as she helped him to sit up. She handed him the cup with the red liquid in it, and held the cup to his lips as he drank it.  
  
He had forgotten that he was very thirsty and hungry. He hadn't eaten in two days, and his stomach refused to be quiet. Still, he drank the liquid, not knowing what would happen to him or how he'd feel afterwards. The taste had been of sweet water, and it had a scent of roses. When he finished, she propped pillows up behind him and let him rest there for a moment.  
  
He was beginning to feel better. He had more energy than he had had in two weeks. He could move his arms and legs, and not wince in pain. He raised a hand to her hair, and felt her soft blonde hair. He raised himself up and kissed her, softly. She allowed him to touch her. He was allowed to kiss her, on the lips, and not be pushed away. He backed away, and waited. When she did nothing, he raised his free hand to the collar of her robe. His hands trembled, as he lowered his hand to the thin lace belt that held her robe shut. His eyes focused on her expression. He hesitated and then slowly untied it.  
  
Illyria stared back at him, blankly. She knew the potion had taken over, or could it be just his lust for her.  
  
He reached up with both hands now, and was carefully peeling away her robe, off of her shoulders. He was visibly trembling, now. She was letting him undress her, and wasn't rushing him or treating him like a slave. He kissed her again, on the lips and then on her cheek, and jawbone, and neck until he reached her collarbone. She smelled wonderful. And clean. Her skin was smooth and shiny. It glowed as he continued kissing his way down to her breasts. He couldn't help but take in her body. Eventhough, he had seen it a dozen or so times before, he had never noticed her beauty. Kissing her left breast, he clanced up to meet her eyes. His tongue played with her hard nipple, lightly, and smiled when he heard her moan softly in pleasure.  
  
Illyria watched as he pulled away, briefly, to reposition himself on the floor in front of her. He knelt so that her knees faced his chest. She began moving them apart for him, and had raised a hand up to play with his hair. She had thought about being cruel to him, but her thoughts were silenced as he guided her back to lie on the bed. He then teased her as he kissed up her thigh and licked at her soft, pink, fuzz-less lips.  
  
Rheyne moved up slowly, and dipped his tongue between her pink lips. Her juice was sweet and warm. He lapped at it, lazily. He worked his tongue at her clit, until he had brought her so close to orgasm. Backing away, he crept up overtop of her so that he was looming over her now, virtually excited and now panting form. He kissed her lips, again. He wanted to show her how good she tasted. He could feel her fingers roaming over his body. He tensed a bit, but let her roam freely. He paused as she curled her fingers around his now very erect manhood. He panted in her ear before asking, "Please, may I have my lovely bride, if just for this night?"  
  
He was now 6 inches away from her, and staring straight into her eyes for the answer. She was thinking about the question. He smiled to her as he felt her take his manhood and place it just inside of her now fully wet, velvet opening. The both moaned in pleasure. He pushed slowly into her and had begun to move in a relaxed rhythm. He gradually incresed his speed, and eventually she had rolled them over so that she was on top. Rheyne watched her move mercilessly up and down in a frantic pace. With his hands on her hips, he watched her as she had now taken over. He could feel it building, his orgasm. His body tensed and he lifted his hips up off the bed and deep into her, as he came completely. It wouldn't be the only time, tonight. He knew that for certain.  
  
Time passed, and they were now at an eratic pace. He was on top again, and she was writhing beneath him. Rheyne was moving faster than before and panting and crying. He was releasing the weeks of pent up pain and aggression, while trying to make her understand that he loved her completely. He moved faster and faster before they had both reached climax. The Queen had been lying on her side of the bed, now. Her hands clenched the pillow tightly and she kept her eyes on Rheyne. His sweat-dampened hair bounced at each thrust.  
  
When orgasm hit both of them, and then died down, he held her tightly, and shook as his body was them overtaken with exhaustion. He rolled off to the left of her and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow beside hers. His release had hit at full force, and eventhough the potion was still working through his bloodstream, he was still exhausted.  
  
The Queen had remained awake, and was watching him sleep beside her. She had rolled onto her side, and was face to face with his sleeping form. A knock at the door, disturbed her. She pulled her satin comforter over her naked and sweat-ridden body. "Come."  
  
A tall figure opened the door, and came in. He was a bit taken back from the sight of the Prince asleep in the Queen's bed and she wasn't ordering the guards to bathe him and return him to his cell. "Your majesty, The brawny man in the cell with the others has managed to cause quite an uproar with the other guards. We've struck him, but he won't go down. What should we do?" His gaze never left the sleeing Prince inbetween them.  
  
"Use the redheaded one to calm him down. If that doesn't work, have him bound and placed in the tower. We will break him yet. As for the others, the French one, and the girls, keep them from him at all costs." Her tone was harsh and completely opposite from the scene the guard was staring at.  
  
"Shall I toss the Prince back into his cell?" The guard was clearly annoyed that the Prince was allowed to sleep in he same bed as the Queen.  
  
Illyria looked down at her sleeping husband. She covered him with the comforter, "No. Let him sleep. The potion has not completely released him yet.  
  
The guard bowed and hurried out of the room.  
  
The Queen lay back down beside him and traced an invisible pattern on his bare chest. She stared at his face, the glistening of his skin in the candlelight. She watched his expressions change from a slight smile to uncertainty to sadness. She watched as he rolled onto his back and sighed. She smirked to herself and then began uncovering him and running her free hand over his taut stomach, while the other arm had been used to prop herself up on her elbow. Her hand eased down to his recovering erection. She let her finger trace its length from tip to base and back. It grew harder with each tease. She gave her lips a quick wetting and then leaned forward to taste his erection that was still sticky from their last encounter. Her tongue stabbed at it and lapped at it. She ran the tip of it over the head, and smiled again as she heard him moan in pleasure. She teased him a bit more before burying his whole length in her mouth.  
  
Rheyne gasped, but remained asleep.  
  
She started to suck on it, and roll it along her tongue. Her fingers helped at the base, running up and down in a brisk motion. She was sure she could drive him insane while he slept. She sucked a bit harder and felt him pulsate and begin to tense. He was moaning and gasping again. This time, a bit louder than before. She continued until a hand at the side of her head, began smoothing her hair again. The Queen shot up and backed away from him.  
  
The Prince had been awake for half of her fun. "Please no, my Queen. Do not stop. I will gladly give up my climax for your enjoyment."  
  
"Your Queen? For my enjoyment?" She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Yes. I only wish to pleasure you, and make you happy to love me, again. Or, was I only a toy on a shelf for you?" Rheyne sat up and took her hand in his. "Please, my love, let me excite you again."  
  
"Then kneel, on the floor before me, and show me with yourself, how much you love your Queen." She pointed to the bare floor before the bed.  
  
The Prince's eyes dropped and he got up from the bed and stood where she was still pointing. He knelt and breathed a sigh. He looked down at his own erection before taking it in his hand and bringing his gaze back up to stare at the Queen, who was sitting on the bed in amazement. He began to stroke himself, lightly and then work himself up into a pace. He was so hard and wanted so bad to show her how he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. His pace quickened, and he kept it for a good four minutes. He could feel it building. It pushed ever upward, painfully. And finally, he climaxed, his body shook frantically and white liquid covered his stomach and hands. Rheyne let his body slump to sit fully on the cold stone floor. He panted and looked at his hands and the mess that covered them. "Does this prove to you, my love?" He looked up at her and then cast his stare on the floor as she stared back at him in disgust.  
  
"We shall see what the Fate says, tomorrow. Guard!"  
  
The same guard had thrown open the doors and ran to stand behind Rheyne.  
  
"See that he is bathed and clothed in his rags. Take him back to his cell." With a wave of her hand, she turned away from them.  
  
The guard grabbed Rheyne by the arm, roughly, and picked him up. He then escorted Rheyne into a private bath that the Queen had granted to be his, alone. Two servants came in and were instructed to run bath water but then leave afterward.  
  
The water was run, and the servants had left. The guard had shut the door behind them, and then locked it. He turned back to Rheyne, who had hudled in a corner and was watching him, terrified.  
  
Pointing to his feet, the guard sneered at the Prince to sit before him. When there was no compliance, the guard marched over and grabbed him by the arm, gruffly. He then began pulling the Prince towards the bath. The guard grabbed a cloth, wet it, and began to harshly clean Rheyne's body. "I don't know why she wants you clean. If I had my way, you'd be on the stretcher until I said to release you. And then, you'd be put to death, freak! The Queen doesn't deserve to waste her time on you." He worked his way down Rheyne's body, and his washings seemed to get even more rough as he came to Rheyne's manhood.  
  
When he was done, the guard through the Prince a towel and let him dry off and clothe himself, before he was returned to his cell.  
  
After the cell door had shut behind him and the guard walked away, he made his way to sit in a dark corner and hudle under his dirty blanket.  
  
"Are you all right, shugah?" Rogue asked, calmly.  
  
Rheyne nodded. "We should rest, it will be morning soon and the Fate will be here."  
  
*************  
  
They were taken out on a balcony of the castle. The four X-Men were forced to stand off to the side in power-deflecting bonds. Out of all, Logan was the closest to Rheyne, yet he stood a full 30 feet from him.  
  
Rheyne, himself, stood in the center of the platform. He faced the large and gathered crowd, his face dimmed with sadness. He stared past the people and off into the distance. His hands were bound in front of him, and the chains bolted to the floor. His lean body moved slightly with the soft breeze of the wind. He knew what was coming. He also knew, as he stared into the now fading purple and darkening gray storm clouds, that before him, was his last sight.  
  
Illyria, who had been sitting in a plush chair behind him, smiled in amusement and strode up to stand behind Rheyne. She snaked her thin arms around his chest and layed her head on his shoulder blade. After a moment of silence, she let out a contented sigh and lifted her head up so that her lips were brushing his left ear. "You know, Rheyne, I love you. And our child will be just like his father. Don't take this so hard, pet. Your father brought this upon himself as well as his son. I'm sure the fates will be gentle with you. And, here they come. Be brave, my love." She whispered. Kissing his cheek, and stepping back to her chair, she smiled again.  
  
A large ball of light came closer and closer to the Prince. It landed beside him and melted into a form of an old yet still youthful looking woman. She stood to his left and let her eyes take in his full figure and essence.  
  
The silence of the kingdom was overwhelming. The villagers hadn't moved from their positions. Gazing upward, petrified with fear as if their presence were known to the Fate, they too would be judged like him.  
  
The Fate, on the other hand, was too busy staring at the sorrowful Prince, in front of her. A heavy sigh came from her, before blinking and lowering her gaze. She admired how the Prince's eyes never left the horizon. But, now she had to force him to change his gaze to her. "My sturdy Prince Rheyne. I blessed you with a long life, when you were wrapped in your mother's tired arms. And now, you stand before me as your punishment. Fear not my judgment upon you. You have been a good, strong young lord." Extending a hand to his now visibly shaking shoulder, she shushed him and then wiped a tear from his pale cheek.  
  
The Queen, who had been watching with a bored expression, huffed in a muted rush. She wanted this spectacle to be over and done with. Getting up from her chair, she stood and tapped her foot. "Your grace, I'm sorry this meeting is bittersweet to you, however, I am a very busy lady. Could we please hurry this along?" Illyria tried to control her tone as much as she could. Yet, the hostility in her voice spoke volumes to the Fate.  
  
"Patience, my dear!" The old woman warned.  
  
By this time, Logan could stay silent no more. "Listen lady, the boy aint who you want! It's that bitch over there who you should-" He was cut off by the Fate turning to face him and silencing him with her hand.  
  
"And, who are you, outsider? What do you know of this kingdom and its order?" She walked over toward Logan and stopped just a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Logan." Jean hushed him, before he could speak.  
  
"Your grace, forgive him for interrupting however, he is right. Before you judge the Prince, shouldn't you at least find out if you are doing the right thing?" Jean spoke just above a whisper.  
  
"I need not question my own judgments. Outsider, concern yourself not with him but, with yourself." With that, she turned and walked back to Rheyne.  
  
Tears had begun to fall free down his cheeks and dampen his worn shirt. His eyes had refocused on the now building storm, just off into the distance. How ironic to go out with a thunderstorm on the brink. His breath had become shallow and erratic. His hands balled themselves into fists and started to tingle while his nails dug into his palms. He had to lock his knees so that they wouldn't collapse from under him.  
  
"Oh get this over with already. He has been sentenced to punishment for mutiny. These prisoners have no idea what they're talking about. Could we please get on with it?!" The Queen stood up and stomped her foot. She had become nervous and overly anxious.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The old woman had begun to glow brightly, again. This time lifting up off the ground and hovering, just in front of Rheyne. With a gentle push, she forced the Queen back into her chair. "Prince Rheyne of Mallent, your time has passed and your punishment has been chosen. Prepare yourself for your judgment."  
  
"Wait! Stop! You don't know what you are doing!" Remy called.  
  
"The Prince isn't your target. Please, you must listen to us!" Rogue had joined in on the calling to the Fate.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Rogue had been hit with a beam of red light. She fell limply into Remy's arms.  
  
Jean had broken through her psychic restraints and sent waves of images to the old woman. The same painful and shocking clips that Rheyne had sent her, even before she and the others had rushed to his aid. Jean had begun to feel herself getting sick to her stomach as she viewed these events all over again.  
  
The old woman's face had begun to stiffen and change from assurance to doubt and disgust. She took in what she had seen, and then glided over to Jean's now shaking figure. She surveyed the younger woman and asked, "Is this true, what you have shown me?"  
  
Jean mustered up enough strength to nod her head and look up at the towering form. She leaned on Logan's shoulder, who had bent down to steady her. "Please, rethink your judgment on this poor man. He has been true and doesn't deserve this end." Jean's voice had become a whisper to the old woman's ears, yet it had been heard loud and clear.  
  
Minutes passed, and it seemed like an eternity that the old woman stood in mid-air as straight and still as could be. Another moment passed, and then the old woman sank back down to the floor. Her aged looks had melted away, revealing a young woman in her 30s. Turning back around, she faced the Queen with a cold and angered stare. Her swift movements had let her fly over to the Queen's chair in a blink.  
  
"What are you doing? I have done nothing. The Prince is your prisoner, not me!" The Queen gasped as her body became bound in a glowing bright blue cord.  
  
Rheyne had turned around to see what was going on behind him. Illyria had sunk to her knees in front of the Fate and had begun pleading for her life. His chains had unlocked themselves and fell to the floor with a dull thud on the dense stone.  
  
"Wait! Lady Fate, she is the mother of my heir. I do not resent her for what she has put me through but, she has turned my whole kingdom against me. These outsiders have been my saviours in waiting. Punish her guards and followers justly. But I beg you, do not be so harsh to my wife and child. Have mercy on them." Rheyne's voice that had tried to force back the trembles, had seemed to be small, for his own ears to hear. Yet, everyone had managed to hear his words.  
  
The Fate stopped and focused on Rheyne, who was now on his hands and knees. His head had bent to stare at the stone floor and his eyes kept shut to hold his tears at bay. He shuttered as a loud thunderclap rolled overtop of them. The Fate, Illyria, the X-Men and the large crowd of the people down in the middle of the kingdom had stared at Rheyne in shock.  
  
"Is this true, my little Prince? Your bride has taken over your very kingdom and cast you down as a traitor. You have endured too much weight on your shoulders, and yet you have done nothing to stop her from shaming you or your people. Now, you ask for her forgiveness? The images I have seen, and these outsiders that came to your aid, yet you love your captor? Why?" The Fate knelt down and lifted his chin up, gently. She softly smiled to him and wiped his tears away with her fingertips.  
  
Rheyne nodded.  
  
********  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
